


Playing it Safe

by NewAgeVintage



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, mention of sexualized violence, one-sided, or is it???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewAgeVintage/pseuds/NewAgeVintage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clay-centric drabble. Clays has a few private thoughts about Jack Spicer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing it Safe

**Author's Note:**

> really short drabble, might just use this to put short Clay and Jack related stuff in in the future.  
> southern accents are hard. Even if you have one.

When you live in the middle of the south there's three things a boy's gotta be before you bag 'em. Friendless, purty enough to be worth the risk, and quiet. You need to be able to read a 'em before you approach 'em, it requires mastering the art of ambiguous glances and body language. If you're lucky they come to you, those quiet boys in modest button ups and jeans. You find 'em trying to look small in grocery stores, trying to look unfazed in church, or trying to look impressive when you're the only other one in the room

But Jack Spicer was certainly not quiet, he isn't quite what you would call purty and he doesn't try to blend in. He went against everything you knew about playing it safe.

Everything about him would make you want to turn the other way, if it wasn't for that warm twitch in your stomach he provides. He's vain and delusional, but his personality is the only childlike thing about 'im. Since your first encounter he's grown more solid, with thick shoulders an a wide back. His jaw squared and prominent cheekbones poking out from behind the last bits of baby fat, like he was starved and over fed all at the same time. The dark makeup surrounding his eyes toned down, but expertly applied. He fills your mind with images of a pale body, decorated with scratches and bruises. Delicious blues and reds painting the surface, from neck to soft stomach to hair covered calves. Your hand snakes towards your crotch, rubbing the outside of your jeans. But there's no were near enough time for that.

You sigh and sit up, eyes wanderin' across the walls of your small room. Pictures of your family and animals cover one wall. A small stack of zoology books sit in a corner, a book on figure skating amongst them, its spine facing the wall. 

Kimiko rushes in yelling about a new shengongwu. A smirk pulls at your lips "Woo-e, I was just wondering when I'd get to see a bit of action"

**Author's Note:**

> wow this was shorter than I thought it was???? I don't write much though. There's a sad lack of Clay/Jack.  
> 


End file.
